


Say goodbye.

by JingoisticMusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Blood, Death, Depression, Illnesses, M/M, Sadness, Self Loathing, Sickness, Tears, self blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingoisticMusician/pseuds/JingoisticMusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once again, only one person will really understand this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Unpleasant Truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, only one person will really understand this.

There's the thought going through his mind that he should tell Davesprite, spill the secret that is slowly eating him away..But the sprite is happy for once. How can he tear that away with this? He wouldn't. He couldn't. 

Just as he's making up his mind the sprite in question comes bouncing over to him, taking his hands with barely hidden excitement. It's been weeks since the two had been face to face, and now that they were the sprite's happiness lit up the entire room. 

Bro gave him a smile and reached out to ruffle his hair before covering his mouth because of a cough. He can already tell without looking that crimson will stain his palms, smear across his lips and chin. He couldn't turn away fast enough before Davesprite had him by the arms, exclaiming wildly, asking if he was okay. 

It was now or never, and he felt terrible for bringing this on him. He was adding more to the stresses that would eventually break the boy. And he hated himself for it. 

"..I'm dying."

The silence in the room is palpable, and before long Davesprite is pulling away, confusion dancing across his face. 

"Are you joking, Bro? This isn't a funny joke, I'm gunna be really upset with you." 

All Bro can do is look at Davesprite and then look away. Without a word he turns away from the sprite, going to the bathroom. He's halfway through cleaning the blood from his skin when he hears the first shriek. It is animalistic, and filled with more pain than anyone should ever have to handle. It takes every ounce of will not to tear himself away from the sink and go to the crying sprite. Carefully, studiously he washes his skin free of the crimson stains. 

Absently he looks at himself in the mirror and recoils, turning away. His skin it too pale, and the bags under his eyes are too dark, bruises against the white of his skin. He doesn't know how he makes it back out, but the next thing he knows he has Davesprite in his arms, trying his best to console the weeping sprite. 

He's going to do all he can before he dies. Everything to make the transition easier.


	2. Speak

"What the hell is going on here?" 

Standing in front of the two kneeling Striders is a shockingly familiar figure, and Bro almost lets go of Davesprite to gather up the newcomer. He's not the person Bro had been hoping to see, and the disappointment of it squeezes his heart in his chest. Despite the ache in his chest he kept his gaze up on the other, opening his mouth to speak. Instead he coughed again, scarlet staining his lips and staining the hand that came to cover it. Once again he was coughing up blood, and on top of that he still had the shuddering form of the sprite leaned up against him. 

He couldn't push away Davesprite so he settled for wiping his bloody hand on his pant leg, trying once again to speak. He managed to to succeed without coughing, although his voice was scratchy and rough. 

"Explained that I won't be here long."

Davesprite shudders in reaction to Bro's words, clutching tight at him. His talons have already ripped through his shirt and left welts on his skin, not that he minds. Hopefully he'll calm down soon enough and stop before he seriously injures himself and Bro. The other, Cal, is kneeling down as well, gently trying to disentangle Davesprite. Nothing is working because the sprite only clutches tighter at him, talons sinking into skin. 

"Tch--Leave him, he's fine." 

Bro pulls the orange sprite closer, resting his head atop the crown of shiny orange. His fingers continue to run along his wings, trying to soothe him. His eyes slid up over his shades, catching the blue eyed gaze of Cal. He sighs faintly and concentrates only on Davesprite. Light footfalls indicate that Cal is leaving, but just as soon they return. The marionette has scrounged up a warm washcloth, and now he's dabbing at Bro's face, wiping away the blood that stains it.

He steps away once he's done, moving around the room. Meanwhile Davesprite has stopped crying, although he still clutches at Bro. He's exhausted from his tears, and soon enough he's sleeping, although he does grip every now and then, as if checking to make sure Bro is still there. Once it seems like he's too deep in his sleep to wake up Bro shifts, standing up with the sprite in his arms. Despite the fact that he's way taller, Bro manages and carefully carries him off to his room. Gently he deposits him into his nest, gathering up some blankets to cover him with. He leans in to kiss his forehead, whispering a soft apology. 

Back out into the living room he went, preparing himself for the explanation he knows he's gonna have to give to Cal. As if on cue he appears, arms crossed. He's obviously waiting for Bro to speak, and he does. 

"I told him I was dying." 

There's a brief pause in which Cal analyzes him, but his gaze is not criticizing nor is it angered. Instead it's saddened, and in his eyes Bro can see just how deep it goes. He doesn't ask him anything, doesn't say a word. Instead he opens up his arms, inviting Bro closer. 

And he does. Almost blindly he stumbles closer and falls to his knees, somehow finding his way into the puppet's embrace, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Tears roll in thick and fast, and before long he's sobbing, clutching at the fabric that pieces Cal together He knows his tears are wetting him, but he isn't pushed away. Instead he holds Bro tighter, continuing to stay silent. 

"I didn't want it to go like this, I don't want to go."

He doesn't cry aloud as Davesprite did, but his tears are still there, and they are still plentiful. Cal just holds onto him, waiting until the man manages to piece himself together. He doesn't loosen his grip on Cal, although he does mumble out an apology for soaking him in tears. All he gets in return is a murmur, but it is enough. 

"Thank you for telling him."


	3. Sleep Over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAVE SOME SHORT, SWEET STUFF.

It's been exactly three months since Bro had told Davesprite about his illness. Three months of the sprite's constant worry, his alert vigil. It's sweet, it really is, but the stress is starting to wear down on him. Bro can tell. He can see the way his shoulders droop, and the faded glow of feathers. It hurts to see him like this, and Bro would be damned if he kept it up. It took a lot of coaxing, but eventually he managed to coax Davesprite into doing the whole sleep over thing with him. 

By the time Davesprite arrives Bro's got all the lights dimmed, and piles of junk, sweets and sodas sitting on the living rooom table. He hardly has a chance to say anything about it all before Bro is taking his hands, tugging him in close and then proceeding to spin. Yes, he's fucking silly as hell and he doesn't give a damn. It makes Davesprite break out into a grin and that's all that matters. The next few hours are spent doing a sleepover how it should be done. Painting each others nails and cracking terrible jokes. 

By the time things are winding down the two of them are cuddled up in a makeshift nest, Davesprite half lounging on Bro. He's cooing softly every now and then, happy with the way Bro's fingers shift through his ruff. After a time the quiet is breached by a soft cough, and before Davesprite can even move to see what's wrong Bro grumbles at him. He grumbles right back at him, but settles down again. The sleepy quiet returns and before long the two of them shift positions, Bro lying himself down in Davesprite's tight grasp.

"Davesprite? I'm sorry I worry you so much..You shouldn't have t'do that, y'know? You've got kids 'n much more important things t'look after. I'll be okay." He murmurs his words, listening to the silence that stretches out between them. Davesprite's only answer is to tighten his grip, whispering a faint 'I love you.' against Bro's hair. When Bro returns the phrase he relaxes just a little bit, nuzzling into the older man. It's not long before he's fallen asleep, the faint orange glow of his feathers casting the room in a soft light. It's comforting and Bro falls asleep himself, watching the shifting color.


End file.
